Charlotte Suthers
Charlotte Suthers ''(played by Kane) ''is the daughter of Hades. She is mostly known for her radically different attitude from any other Hades child. Biography Charlotte was born into the storied old money Suthers family in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother, Violette Ratliff, had been a well known, fifth generation socialite who had been the talk of the town during her debutante years. Immediately following her presentation to society, she was courted by Albert Suthers III, the somewhat nerdy and socially inept son of oil magnate Albert Suthers IV. However, he had one thing that made him stand out even more above the other wealthy courters for Violette's hand. His family was unbelievably wealthy and the Ratliffs were a family surviving on a well-built reputation and a stately, antique home in Audubon Park alone after their family money from long defunct sugar plantations had dried up completely just before Violette's birth. They had long sold off all of their possessions in order to keep their home and just enough money to afford the expenses of a debut. With Charlotte's mother, they had the chance to regain the money they believed they so richly deserved despite never having worked a day in their collective lives. The wedding was bleak although beautiful affair. The Ratliffs bartered and cobbled together as much money as they could manage to show the whole of the city that the claims of their financial status were grossly erroneous and entirely false. However, the marriage was even bleaker. The young wife despised her bookish, cold husband who seemed to be more interested in war history and artifact hunting than his new wife. It wasn't long into the marriage that Violette's father squandered all the stipend of money they received from their daughter upon her marriage into the Suthers family. When Violette asked her father-in-law for more money he scoffed and refused her pleas, turning her back to her place in his son's home. Determined to support her family, she began searching out ways to make any amount of money she could. That was when she met a young, charming jewel salesman as she was selling one of her necklaces for spare cash. Out of her affair with Hades, her daughter, Charlotte, was born. Almost immediately after her birth, the Suthers home was attacked by monsters bent on her death. Managing to keep her alive for the first twelve years of her life from minor monsters, her mother finally met her match when a minotaur attacked. Forced to flee, the pair made it to camp. She has been at camp for around seven years of her life. Physical Appearance ✗ Charlotte stands at around 5'5" and has steely grey eyes Mental Appearance Personality: ✗ Charlotte is as far from a daughter of Hades as anyone could be. Possessing a natural elegance and grace, she appears to be a daughter of Aphrodite more than anything. She is extremely polite and is always poised as if she is being judged expressly on how she presents herself to others around her. Growing up, she was raised as a somewhat "girly girl," and these qualities have stuck with her to this day even as she ages. However, despite her elegant nature, she can be fiercely competitive and dedicated when it comes to winning or being seen as the best. She is also exceedingly kind and warm to anyone she meets, always offering up a smile and a laugh. Indeed, she still seems to be striving for some higher ideal removed from Hades entirely as if her parentage alone is enough to shame her. Strengths: ✗ Charlotte is extraordinarily versatile and clever when it comes to using her powers. She knows how to get the most out of her abilities in any situation and is an exceptional strategist and battle planner surprisingly. Additionally, she is exceedingly skilled in combat despite her stature. Weaknesses: ✗ Her biggest fault is how unapproachable she is to others. Her very nature seems to throw people off of her, but she is truly warm and kind on the inside and is never afraid to express it if given a chance. Powers ✗Heros of the Past: Charlotte can summon heroes and figures of the past to aid her in whatever she needs whether it be combat or research. She must use an object that is connected to them in some way. However, she is still able to pull on all of history for everything from long-dead warriors to scholars to politicians. ✗ Shadow Travel Weapon ✗ Charlotte uses a dual set of celestial bronze long knives named Trivia Category:Kane Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters Category:Hades Cabin